Spring Festival
by Shinigami Miroku
Summary: A (very) short story done for a writing prompt exercise, using the words 'color', 'balloon', and 'fragrance'. BrendanxMay


The fragrance of spring.

The colors of life renewed.

Brendan's eyes light up as he flies with May on the backs of their beloved Pokemon, Latios and Latias. Six years have passed since their harrowing adventures to defeat Teams Magma and Aqua. Six years since the environment was nearly destroyed by the awakened Groudon and Kyogre, overpowered by the Red and Blue Orbs. Six years since the region was nearly obliterated by a meteorite, only to be saved by Rayquaza – and capturing the mysterious Deoxys, or as Brendan calls it, the "Freaky Space Spaghetti from Nowhere", to May's amusement.

Today they enjoy a day to themselves, free from Coordinator and Champion duties for awhile, to celebrate the ending of winter and the beginning of spring. Families fly in balloons, cheering for the warm air spread by the lengthening sun. Brendan feels his heart warm as he hears May's laughter, undiminished by the normalcy of their flight, as they fly through the clouds.

Blue.

Green,

Yellow, red, purple.

So many colors Shifting, fading from one to another and back again.

May can't contain her joy as she flies through the air on her Latias, her friend Brendan beside her on his Latios and nothing between them but the wingspan of their Pokemon. She glances over and takes in the rich brown color of Brendan's eyes shining with excitement and they fly away from the balloons and toward the rich fields of the Berry Master's farm.

Blue.

Green.

Yellow, red, purple.

Tall plants. Short plants. Berries of various shapes and sizes.

Bitter. Sweet. Sour. Dry. Spicy. A cornucopia of colors and tastes.

Brendan sets down a large picnic basket as May spreads the blanket. Filled with various foods, the basket is opened up and its contents removed by the two older teenagers. Qualot jam and Miltank butter are spread onto slices of bread and eaten in contentment, washed down by chilled cups of Lemonade. Soon, the food is polished off and the two sit next to each other, looking up at the sky as Latios and Latias play in the fragrant spring air.

"Brendan, today was a lot of fun. I'm glad we were able to get away," May says in her soft, melodic voice, tempered by time and experience but still filled with her childlike wonder.

"Me too, May," Brendan replies, his voice a deep well of crisp, clear water. "I need to thank Steven for filling in for me. Ever since he hit it off with the Sinnoh Region Champion, Cynthia, I hardly ever see him at the League." Unknown to May, Brendan nervously fiddles with a small object in one of his hands, though his voice does not betray his nerves.

May looks over at Brendan and kisses his cheek. "We don't schedule Contests today, so I was lucky to have a free day already. You picked such an awesome spot for the picnic, too. I love it!" She lays her head on his shoulder and sighs happily.

Brendan smiles and kisses May on her head. "I thought this would be the perfect place." Surprising May, he stands up and draws her up to him. "May, these past six years have been awesome. We've had a lot of good times and a lot of arguments, but no matter what we were always together. We never gave up, not matter how hard life got – though, to be fair, most of what we've done can't compare to facing down Legendary Pokemon, right?" They both chuckle at the memory, the fear tempered by time. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've realized something." He then drops to one knee and holds a box in his hands. "I love you, and I want to continue experiencing life with you. It may be a ways off, but will you marry me?" May gasps, her happiness exploding like a popped balloon as she tackles him and kisses him.

Redbluegreenyelloworangepurple.

A rainbow.

All the colors in the world could not describe Brendan's vision as May's mouth met his, the sheer joy shared between them lighting up the world far brighter than Groudon's harsh sunlight.

A balloon, filled with the joy of life.


End file.
